User talk:24.4.248.121
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Faith of the Seven page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 05:18, April 27, 2015 (UTC) The Faith of the Seven The Faith of the Seven is not a "polytheistic" religion. The Seven are One god, who is revealed to humans through Seven "aspects" - they're seven facets of one unified god. People just colloquially call them "the gods". One god with Seven faces. How can seven aspects of God simultaneously be One? It's a mystery. There is one Person of the Father, another of the Warrior, another of the Smith, another of the Mother, another of the Crone, another of the Maiden, and another of the Stranger. Such as the Father is, so is the Warrior, the Smith, the Crone, the Maiden, the Mother, and the Stranger. All Seven are eternal and uncreated, not Seven separate and uncreated. There are not Seven almighties, but truly one almighty. The Father is God, the Warrior is God, the Smith is God, the Mother is God, the Crone is God, the Maiden is God, and the Stranger is God. There is one Father, not Seven fathers; one Warrior, not seven Warriors; one Smith, not seven Smiths; one Mother, not seven Mothers; one Crone, not seven Crones; one Maiden, not seven Maidens; one Stranger, not seven Strangers. Each of the Seven is co-eternal and co-equal. None is greater or less than another. They are a unity of one God to be worshiped. There are Seven "aspects" of God, and God has revealed himself to mankind in Seven aspects. The number of aspects of God is seven: no more, no less. The number of aspects of God does not extend to eight, nor to six (except if you then proceed to seven). Nine is right out.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:05, April 27, 2015 (UTC)